The present invention relates to shell egg processing apparatus and more particularly to an improved means for separating liquid egg yolk from liquid egg white during an automatic egg breaking operation. The separating means of the present invention is an improvement upon and may be used in place of the egg separating means described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 606,971 filed Aug. 22, 1975, and now abandoned.
The egg industry employs high speed automatic machinery for processing shell eggs where an important part of the processing in many cases involves separating the egg yolks from the egg whites. One present process continually feeds eggs into cracking heads which open the eggs and drain the yolk and the white into a separator means. Known separators have exhibited acceptable separating characteristics at lower separating speeds. The present separator is useful at significantly higher operating speeds and provides improved separating efficiency by reducing the separating time and the percentage of white present in the separated yolks and offers superior protection to the exposed yolk.